Portable electronic devices are widely available that include some form of networking capabilities, such as wireless networking. Technology for transmitting data has become commonplace. Wireless networks have been established on public conveyances such as airplanes and trains.
Public conveyances such as airplanes, trains, subways and buses often operate on a predetermined route. Passengers on such conveyances must rely on their own understanding of the transit system, or interpret hard-to-understand announcements, to determine where they are and where they should get off. Current technology does not allow for personalized location-based alerts for passengers.
Accordingly, it would be useful to be able to select a destination associated with a public conveyance or transit system, and receive real-time status information as to the current location on the route and/or an alert when a destination or transfer point is reached, or will soon be reached. It would further be useful for a passenger to receive such information and alerts on a personal electronic device.